Missing Princess
by LaviLena1618
Summary: Lenalee and Allen are from a long lost clan. They lived the life of low life people in the now highest clan the Bookman Clan. Lavi and Kanda hire these two to work for them as maids. What kind of events will happen with Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda? [{LaviLena, Lavi/Lena, LavixLenalee\\\\ Yullen, KandaxAllen}]
1. The New Maids

**Author: Hello~ I am here to present the new story Missing Princess! I read so many amazing stories for DGM and I would like to say I was inspired by Paper Roses! Yay! I wish you, author of that story, would continue that! Other than that I will try to update soon for my other stories. I don't own DGM and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

Two friends named Allen and Lenalee were living together along with Lenalee's brother, Komui. They weren't the biggest and richest. The richest and highest of quality belonged to the Lotus clan and the Bookman clan. The Clans had been required to marry with two other clans, Lee and Walker clan, but they have disappeared. As rumors were told that the clans had gotten into a big fight with another clan known as the Terrance Clan. The Terrance wanted their sons, one straight and one gay, to marry the Walker and Lee Clans gay son and straight daughter. Unfortunately, the Lee and Walker already signed off with the Lotus and Bookman Clan. The Terrance Clan was furious and sneak-attacked the two clans, resulting in the Kings and Queens death. The son and daughter of the Lee clan survive and so does the son of the Walker clan. The young daughter of the Lee and the son of the Walkers have lost their memories, but the eldest son of the Lee clan still remember and are working for the Bookman and Lotus clan in secret identity. The Bookman and the Lotus combine to create the Black Order, with both sides clashing together in a big community team.

Where are the two memory-losted children, you ask? They are both living in the Bookman community with Komui and they have no problems until...

_**Lenalee's POV**_

"Allen! Get up!" I yell into the sleeping boy's ear.

"Give me 5 minutes...*snore*" Allen said shooing me away with his hand.

"You said that like 5 minutes ago..." I sighed and then an idea popped into my head, "Well I guess we have to go back to rice and those icky potatoes we have in the cupboard." Allen shot up.

"I'm up! Let's go get us some food!" Allen said walking out the door without worries. I giggled. 'Silly Allen. Always thinking about food.'

* * *

**_Minutes Later_**

"Come on Lenalee! Let me have a liiiiiiiiiittle nibble!" Allen whined. I laugh as I run toward our shack, that we call home.

"No! You can't! Last time you nearly ate the whole thing before we got back!" I giggle. Allen sighed and went to get the mail. 'Okay let's see what we can make here...'

"Lenalee!" I heard Allen call my name so loud, I nearly dropped the pot I was holding.

"Allen! Quit yelling and just explain what's going on!" I sighed.

"Sorry...Look! Remember that guy named Lavi you met when you were 9?! He wants you to go live with him, Yuni, and the rest of them. And I get to go, but..." Allen paused.

"What?" I snatched the letter from his hands.

* * *

_Hello Lenalee,_

_I was notified that you turned 16, by Komui. I want you and Allen to come live with me, Yuni, and the rest of our staff. I expect you and Allen to be here by 12 am sharp, or you'll be taken by force. The gates cannot be opened longer than 5 minutes. After you have packed, try to be here as early you can get here. I need some one to watch Yuni, while I look for the long lost Lee daughter, or in other words my fiancee. As soon as you get this please take it with you. I will give further instructions in being new maids of our mansion. _

_-Lavi Bookman(Clan leader)_

* * *

**_Regular POV_**

Lenalee's jaw dropped. Allen sighed and started to get ready to leave.

"Goodbye old live, hello new one." Lenalee sighed.

* * *

**_Front of the Bookman's Estate_**

Lenalee and Allen were fasinated by the extreme fanciness in the estate.

"Wow! It's just like a castle!" Allen said.

"Yep." Lenalee swallowed.

"Hey. Just relax everything will be fine. Trust me." Allen reassured.

"Thanks Allen. You always make me feel better." Lenalee smiled nad the gates opened. There stood Komui, Lavi, Yuni, and Bookman.

Allen swallowed and said, "Uhhh...Good day!" Allen bowed and knocked over a statue. Lenalee face palmed and looked away light red nervous.

"Good day, Allen." Komui sighed and face palmed as well.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Allen said.

"Nii-san! He sounds like Miranda-san!" Yuni giggled. She ran to Lenalee hugging Lenalee tight, "Hi Lenalee! Long time no see!" Yuni giggled.

"Hello Yuni-chan." Lenalee smiled.

Yuni smiled back, "Come on! I'll sow you around. After all, Nii-san won't do it anyway." Yuni said taking Lenalee's hand and pulling her inside, leaving Allen by himself.

"Well, Allen. Come forward." Bookman gestured. Allen walked toward the short man, "Don't mind the statue, please go inside and have a look around." Allen nodded slowly and tried to catch up with Lenalee and Yuni.

* * *

**_Lavi's Office_**

"What do you think?" Komui asked nervously.

"I think they'll do just fine, but I think Allen needs more practice in balance and angle." Bookman sighed.

"Okay. I just need to finish the research you asked me to do. Please excuse me." Komui said bowing to the two upperclass men.

"I don't know." Lavi sighed.

"Just keep an eye out for Allen. He'll be moving to the Lotus Clan." Bookman noted. Lavi nodded and went to find the two 'guests'.

* * *

"I don't know about this...I think it shows too much skin..." Lenalee said examining the maid outfit she was trying on.

"I think it looks good *whispers to Allen* I think Nii-san will like it..." Yuni and Allen snickered. Lenalee blinked and just sighed.

"I guess this will do." Lenalee smiled slightly.

"Awesome! Okay Allen now you have to wear one like it!" Yuni smiled widely. Allen's jaw dropped.

"No! No way!" Yuni pouted.

"You are working for us, you know?" Yuni said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Allen put on the outfit and sighed sadly, "Why?"

"Hey Yuni. Do you- *blushes red*" Yuni turned her head to see her brother.

"Oh! Hi Nii-san! So what do you think?" Yuni smiled sweetly.

"Ummm...I guess if you like it..." Lavi wanted to say 'no' but this is his sisters choice.

"Yay!" Yuni smiled and looked to Lenalee and Allen.

"Yuni, time to get ready for our guests today." One of the maids said.

"Awww! Do I have to?" Yuni puppy dog eyed.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Yuni stomped out and Lavi looked at the two 'girls'.

"Come with me." Lavi said.

"Hai." They responded.

* * *

_**Lavi's Office**_

"I need you to read this Allen and I also need you to watch for Yuni until I finish talking with Lenalee." Lavi said strictly.

"Hai, Lavi-san." Allen walked out in his maid outfit.

"As for you...What are you good at?" Lavi asked. Lenalee blinked.

"I'm good at cooking, cleaning, and also dealing with little kids. Like teaching them to read, sing, and socialize." Lenalee responded in a plain tone.

"Hmmm...I see." He stood up with his hands in his pockets. He made sure she wasn't trying to seduce him, "How about for adults or I would like to say teens like me?" He smirked and undid her bun and put his arms around Lenalee's small frame. She froze and continued not to move from her spot.

"I socialize for a way to communicate with others, and also I sometimes create a group to have activities when there are less things to do." Lenalee spoke.

"I see. Do you have a boyfriend?" Lavi said. His breath tickled her ear which triggered a slight blush to her cheeks.

"No, Lavi-san."

"Which would you prefer little kids or teens?"

"Little kids."

"Why?"

"I find them easier to entertain."

"Well, you entertain me."

"I'm glad I do, Lavi-san."

Lavi decided to see how long before she would reject him, but she stood her ground. 'I guess she knows how to stand her ground. Time for more heavier measures.'

"If you really want to entertain me then, seduce me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lavi-san."

"Why not? Is it because we're not in a bed?"

"No, it's not that, Lavi-san. It's just I know your fiancee is the one to do that."

"Hmm..." Lavi sighed and let go of her. She still stood her ground, "Are you trying to mock me?"

"No, Lavi-san."

"Okay then. I want you to be my personal maid." Lavi said with a slight smirk.

"Okay, Lavi-san."

"Drop the -san. Call me Lavi. You have special permission. You also have permission to speak to me normally." Lavi glanced at her. He walked toward his desk and faced the wall.

"Okay."

"...You know I'm only using you...right?" Lavi said bluntly.

"I had a feeling."

"I'm only using you to stop my coldness and bad attitude. I need to straighten up before I find my fiancee." Lavi sighed.

"I think you are just fine the way you are. Only becuae the way you speak is so protective. I don't see any problem." Lenalee said, breaking free from the tension she had on.

"Hm...I see..." Lavi looked at her. 'Final test. Bravery.' "I want you to..." He walked over picked her up and sat on the nearest chair and put his face toward her.

"Lavi! What are you-"

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?! But why?"

"I need to see if you are worth keeping. I haven't had my first kiss, so I just want to get used to the body contact part." Lavi said looking down, "I am very anti-social..."

"If you only want me to and it is not a command out of the blue. I'll do it." Lenalee said.

"I want you too. It's an order." Lavi closed in closer, Lenalee did the same. An then...

* * *

**Author: The end! Not really...please review**


	2. Lenalee the Maid or Fiancee?

**Hellooooo~ I have to quicken the story...Sorry just to get people to know what's going on...I don't own D. Gray-Man...Enjoy!**

_^3^)^3^)_

"NII-SAAAAAAN! I want Lenalee to help me dress up for tonight!" Yuni complained . Lavi let Lenalee go and Lenalee fixed her appearance.

"Okay, then. Lenalee go ahead..." Lavi said he gestured her to go on.

"Yes, Lavi...-san." Lenalee bowed and Yuni dragged her to her room. Lavi sighed. 'Oh boy. I guess this will be harder than I thought.'

_^3^)^3^)_

"What do you think? Pink or gold?" Yuni asked.

"I think this one..." Lenale smiled. The dress she selected was a light pink dress with beautiful gold encravings. Then she picked a silver crown with an amazing diamond, and white gloves that went to her elbows. Her shoes were little gold-ish flats with a few white diamonds on the front. Yuni blinked. 'I knew she had better taste than my maid.'

"Oh. You probably want a more pl-"

"No! I love it! Thank you Lenalee!"

"Oh no problem...Yuni-chan."

"How about a dress for you?" Yuni suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't after all I am part of the maid group."

"So what? Wait here I'll ask Nii-san, okay?"

"Uhm, okay. If you insist." Lenalee sat on Yuni's bed, while Yuni ran down the hallway to her brother's office.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Ummm...Come in!" Lenalee said.

"Oh, Lenalee! I thought you were with Lavi-san?"Allen blinked.

"Yea, but Yuni wanted me to help her pick her dress for tonight, and she's going through the trouble to have me wear a dress..." Lenalee sighed, "We can't even afford any better clothes than we already have."

"True, but Yuni would want you to look better than that maid costume." Allen sighed.

"Yea..."

"Lenalee! He said it's okay as long as you help clean up after!" Yuni said excitedly.

"Oh okay. I'll just wear my old dress. After all, Allen and I aren't very rich..."

"No! You'll wear one of the dresses we have here!" Yuni smiled widely.

"Wha- What! I couldn't!" Lenalee said.

"Just wear one Lenalee! I have to wear a very stiff suit." Allen complained.

"Oh Allen." Lenalee laughed.

"Okay Let's go get that dress!" Yuni smiled. She took Lenalee and Allen to the dresser. Lavi watched from a distance. 'Something about Lenalee is odd. It's like I know her, but where?' Lavi took a photo out of the file. 'Oh Lou Fa must've put these out for me to know what my fiancee looks like.' He looked at the photo. His eyes widened. 'What the? That can't be, does that mean my fiancee is...Lenalee?!'

_^3^)^3^)_

**Author: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn~ Well I guess it's time to wrap up the chappy. Please Review! I need inspiration on what the dress for Lenalee looks like! Please Review! Please! I need reviewers!**


	3. Happy Ending

**Author: Happy Thanksgiving~! I am updating a few stories today because you know I'm thankful for everyone reading my stories! Thank you for following, reading, and keeping up to date on the stories...I am so sorry I haven't updated my Halloween stories...I was busy with schoolwork I- *ahem* I'm talking too much anyway...I don't own DGM and some of the plot belongs to Paper Flowers's author...Enjoy!**

**^3^)^3^)**

'Does that mean Lenalee's my fiancée?!' Lavi's eyes widened. He swiftly walked to the library to find Bookman there.

"Gramps...I need to talk to you..."

"Rude, but that's how you were made...what is it you want to speak about?"

"This..." Lavi held the photo up. Bookman sighed.

"I guess she is the one-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Lenalee was passing by with her dress and leaned her head toward the door.

"I mean she is the one, so is Allen. I guess they've been under our noses the whole time."

'What does he mean? What are they talking about?' Lenalee was curious and continued to listen to the conversation, even if she knew she'd get in trouble.

"I can't marry her! She isn't the classy type."

"She can be."

"But, her parents she doesn't have proof. Nor Komui, how can we trust them. She'll only be a maid and another burden to take care of. We can only provide so much to peasant maids. I don't care anymore! That cannot be her!" Lavi was filled with rage and Bookman shook his head.

"Watch what you say...You will soon believe the impossible." Bookman said. Lavi looked at him with an angry look. He headed for the door and swung it open to find Lenalee standing there looking at the ground. Lavi swallowed.

'Oh no...she heard me?'

"G-Gomen ne," She sniffled. She quickly scurried away from Lavi as he looked down the hallway and heard a faint slam of the door.

"Oh dear..." Bookman said. Lavi had the face of worry and ran to find Yuni and Allen to help him.

**The Garden**

"So Allen-chan...you're gay?"

"Y-yea..." Allen sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Lenalee...I hope she's okay. Well cause we never had the life of serving others with grace and manners in such a high class place."

"I don't think Lenalee has a problem with manners...I think you do..." Yuni snickered. Allen went into his little emo corner.

"Yuni! Allen!" The said people turned their heads to see Lavi running toward them.

"Hi Nii-san!"

"Hello Lavi-san."

"Hi...I need your help...I was talking to Bookman about something and I think Lenalee over heard and she is currently in her room crying..." Yuni had a anger tick on her head, Allen had several.

"Oh really? Looks like you will pay for that..." Black Allen said. Lavi shivered.

"Please help me! Please!" Yuni sighed.

"Okay but...tell us what you said anad we'll help you." Lavi swallowed.

"We were talking about a certain file that happens to be about my fiancée... and we believe that my fiancée is Lenalee..."

Allen and Yuni stared at Lavi. Lavi chuckled nervously.

'Oh gosh here it comes...'

^3^)^3^)

'Why would he say that? What a jerk he is!' Lenalee thought sobbing on her bed.

Lenalee sighed and looked at the dress she and Yuni picked out. She smiled and slowly left the room creeping downstairs where the other maids are.

"Lenalee! There you are! Are you alright dear?" One other maids asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I was wondering if any of you happened to have make up?"

"For what?"

"Yuni wants me to go to the ball, and she had permission by Lavi-san..."

"Really? Well. Well. We shouldn't hesitate. Now should we?" One other maids chuckled while mixing a batter of cake mix.

"Are you making a cake?"

"Yes, but we have a lot to do, dearie. The high ends are very picky about cake, so we make many different kinds and have Lavi and Bookman-san taste them."

"That is a waste of time. But, may I help, please? I have an idea for the cake, so we don't have to waste so many items."

"Okay, you have such manners. More than the head of the house, Lavi." Lenalee giggled.

Lenalee took a bowl and different making powders and created a cake based on what the maid said.

"Many of the high ends love red velvet. Some of them love light sugared sponge cake; vanilla and chocolate swirled kind. And very little of them love strawberry shortcake. They dislike frosting, but they'll eat whipped cream. Lenalee nodded creating a layered cake with little sugar figures of the high ends. Lenalee created rose sugar sculptures to put in between.

"Oh my! How lovely!" The maids said praising Lenalee for her diligent work.

"Let's get you ready, since you helped us with the hardest task for a ball."

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Lenalee smiled truly letting go of the words said by Lavi a few hours ago.

^3^)^3^)

"She's what?!" Yuni practically yelled, but Allen covered her mouth so she's a little more quieter.

"Yea...she might be..."

"I- don't know what to say."

"You just said something." Yuni said to Allen.

"Yea, but I'm shocked but I have nothing to say or complain about..." Allen sighed.

"Do you know a way to cheer Lenalee up?" Lavi asked Allen.

"She loves baking, drawing, gazing at flowers, and talking to others about their problems." Allen shrugged.

"How about talking to her at the dance? After all you let her a chance to interact with the high and noble." Yuni suggested. Lavi smiled and nodded.

"Yea...I'll do that...Thanks." Yuni gasped.

"You said thanks?!" Lavi rolled his eyes and walking away to get his tux on for the dance.

"This is going to be interesting." Yuni said. Allen nodded in agreement.

^3^)^3^)

"There finished." The maid smiled at her work and Lenalee blinked trying not to sneeze from the blush.

Lenalee was wearing a purple dress that had white diamonds on her edge of the skirt. Her dress went up slightly above her knees and purple heels with diamonds on the toe area. Her hair was in a bun with a purple rose and black feathers on the side of her bun. Her make was a light pink gloss, so she didn't leave any stain on her cup. Her blush was light pink and her mascara was purple as well. Her dress was strapless and around her neck was a real diamond butterfly.

"Thank you for all you have done, Maple."

"Oh sweetie. Enjoy your night." Lenalee waved as she made an appearance in her room with Yuni.

"Wow! Lenalee you look amazing!" Yuni smiled.

"You look nice too Yuni." Yuni smiled, took Lenalee's hand and dragged her to the dance.

^3^)^3^)

"Yuu-chan! You're here!" Lavi said childishly.

"Baka!" Kanda hissed.

"Allen! Over here! Meet Yuu Kanda." Allen waved a small hello. Kanda sighed.

"What are you scared for Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Lenalee..." Allen looked at him.

"She'll be fine." Kanda said.

"You know her?" Allen asked.

"Yep, we met when we were little." Lavi smiled.

'They're getting along well.' He spotted Yuni.

"Yuni! There you-" He stopped. He saw Lenalee.

"Hi Nii-san!"

"Hello Lavi." She said looking down. Yuni glared at him.

"Do you want to dance?" Lenalee looked at Yuni and she nodded.

"Okay." She took Lavi's hand which was surprisingly warm.

"Look. I'm really sorry." Lavi said; Lenalee looked at him.

"Am I a burden, Lavi?" Lavi was surprised to hear this.

"No...I was looking at a file that was about my fiancée. That file had your picture." Lenalee looked at him and sighed.

"I see. I'm sorry for listening..." Lenalee looked down and sighed. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. lavi looked down at her and smiled. He had his arms around her small body and her arms around his hips. Yuni and Allen smiled from afar. Kanda smirked. Komui and Bookman watched from the top of the stairs.

"It worked." Bookman sighed of relief.

"Yes it did." Komui said, "Yes it did."

"Lenalee?"

"Hm?" She looked at him. He put his nose on hers and smiled.

"I love you, my princess."

"I love you, my prince." She giggled and they shared a kiss happily in each others arms. They then went to Lavi's room making love as every happy ending ends. That's for another chapter.

Allen and Kanda were getting along making love in a room somewhere...but that's for another chapter as well.

~Fin~ [not really unless you include smut...]

^3^)^3^)

**Author: Hello~ I hope you enjoyed the story! I will add chapters for the smut and M-rating so I'll update soon on that. Allen and Kanda was short I really need to do their smut first and then Lavi and Lenalee's. So thanks for sticking and I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving! Bye and eat a lot of turkey! **


End file.
